Traditionally delivered media content, such as broadcast radio and television, follows a linear programming model by which service providers supply multiple discrete streams or channels of programming to a population of consumers. Consumers (i.e., listeners or viewers) select among the channels to tune to the stream of media content they wish to consume. Within each stream, the media content is programmed to be delivered in a particular way, so that, for example, a given television show runs at certain times, songs are played according to a particular playlist, advertisements are run on some set schedule, and so forth. While consumers can sometimes use time shifting devices such as recorders to consume a particular piece of media content within a programmed stream at a time of their choosing, consumers cannot choose or control which media content is played, or when, within a linear program stream. So if the consumer wants to watch or listen to something else, they will typically switch to another television channel or tune to another radio station.
The linear programming model is being supplemented, and for some consumers, being replaced by interactive (i.e., non-linear) access to media content. Common examples of interactive access include Video-on-Demand television and on-line media content delivery to a home PC (personal computer). In both examples, consumers can choose a particular piece of media content (like a song, audio book, music video, television show, or movie, etc.,) that can be consumed at a desired time. New business models have also been introduced that enable consumers to purchase media content from on-line sources, share the content with other consumers, or transfer content to devices such as portable media players. In short, interactive access has provided consumers with flexible ways to personalize their selection and consumption of media content that has proven to be both popular and commercially successful.
While interactive access to media content has dramatically changed the way consumers can access and consume content, traditional linear programming still remains a preferred choice for many consumers. Some like the unattended way linear programmed media content is delivered because it is does not take a lot of effort or particular technical skill to find and access media content that can be enjoyed. Other consumers may develop an affinity for a particular channel or station. Using radio as an example, a listener might have a favorite station that is tuned into regularly because the listener likes the mix of music or other programming that is played, or they have a favorite DJ or on-air personality at the station. Other listeners may like the fact that they can count on being introduced to new artists or songs that they will like when they are listening to a radio station that plays music they already like. A significant number of consumers, in other words, like being able to simply tune to a station knowing that, for the most part, they will enjoy what gets played.
Thus, linear programming can fit many consumers' lifestyles well and meet their expectations because the ease of use can somewhat compensate for the lack of flexibility and inability to personalize programming that is an inherent limitation of traditional broadcasting. However, many consumers would still like to have programming that is better personalized to their individual tastes, while perhaps getting some of the interactivity such as purchase opportunities provided by non-linear access methods, but all the while having it as easy to use and consume as traditional linear radio and television programming.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.